tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Counting on Nia
* Tracy Blagdon |series=22 |series_no=22.25 |number=537 |released= * 27th September 2018 * 18th November 2018 * 19th December 2018 * 25th December 2018 * 2nd February 2019 * 20th February 2019 * 23rd March 2019 |previous=Banjo and the Bushfire |next=Hunt the Truck }} :“Hello number one!” :―Nia greeting Thomas by his number. Counting on Nia is the twenty-fifth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Nia is a really clever engine and knows all sorts of things, but when Sir Topham Hatt asks her to take Thomas' coaches, Annie and Clarabel to pick up passengers and take them to Knapford Station, Nia has great trouble finding the right platform. Characters * Gordon * Nia * Rebecca * Salty * Philip * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Thomas * Toby * Marion * Carly * Henry * Emily * Stanley * Charlie * Porter * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Henrietta * Cranky * Big Mickey * The Mayor of Sodor * Sodor United Football Team * Albert's Wife * A Tree Specialist * Dowager Hatt * James * Donald and Douglas * Diesel * Den * Paxton Locations * Crovan's Gate * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Brazil ** Amazon Rainforest Voice cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Salty and Sir Topham Hatt * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Matt Wilkinson as Rocky US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as Salty and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Rocky Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the twenty-second series. * This is the last episode to be written by Lee Pressman before he left the production team to pursue other projects. This is also the last time Emily's buffers are silver before switching to black in the twenty-third series. * Stock footage from Big World! Big Adventures! was used. * This episode marks Charlie, Peter Sam, Duncan and Rocky's only appearances in the twenty-second series. * This is the only episode in the twenty-second series where Thomas appears in an episode, but has no dialogue apart from narration. This also marks the first time in the series that it ever happens in an episode. ** This is also the first episode where Annie and Clarabel speak, but Thomas does not. * This is the last episode where Emily lacks her Series 23 details * From this episode onwards, Skarloey gains a funnel-mounted lamp. * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of the twenty-first series episode Dowager Hatt's Busy Day. Stock footage from said episode is also used. Goofs * During the fantasy sequence with the numbers, Nia's wheels are red, instead of orange. In Other Languages es:Contando con Nia pl:Nia i Liczenie ru:Счёт для Нии Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes